Senshi Diaries Prologue
by Bellanee chan
Summary: This is the story of Setsuna and Sapphire in the Silver millenium.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The Moon Kingdom

"I shall not marry anyone but Sapphire. He is my true love." Setsuna shouted.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady! You shall do as we have done for ages and marry who Her Majesty Imperial Queen Serenity has decreed." Queen Sylvia ordered.

"Damn you Mother! How can you do this?" Setsuna sobbed tossing her self onto her bed.

Queen Sylvia sat down on the next to her sobbing daughter and ran her hand over the side of Setsuna's face pulling strands of hair away from it.

"Darling daughter, you must know it is not my wish to see you so distraught. You mustn't look at this negatively. Your father and I had an arranged marriage. We grew to care for each other in time. I'm sure you'll do the same. Please stop sobbing, you'll only get puffy eyes for days if you don't." Queen Sylvia said.

"Alright mother. I'll g through with the arranged marriage. But, please let me see Sapphire one last time." Setsuna said subsiding into sniffles.

"You may. You must be sure that no one sees you leave or return. If anyone found out you were in love with someone of the Dark Moon there would be terrible consequences. Take one of my time keys, they'll take you to him unnoticed." Queen Sylvia advised.

"Thank you, I will." Setsuna replied taking the key.

"Now, merely say 'Crystal Key take me to ...' and it will take you there." Queen Sylvia explained.

"Crystal Key take me to Nemesis!" Setsuna said.

A brilliant grey light encircled her and before she knew it she was whisked away.

Nemesis

Setsuna was unceremoniously dumped on her behind in the middle of a field.

"Ow! She didn't warn me about the landing." Setsuna said getting up and brushing the dirt and dust from the back of her gown. Setsuna was so enthralled by dusting off and deciding how to find her love that she failed to realize that someone was approaching.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?" Asked a man's voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Um, could you please tell me how to find the palace?" Setsuna asked without looking at the man.

"Of course. May I ask why you need to go there?" The man asked.

"I need to see the Prince." Setsuna said.

"I'm afraid he's not at the palace at present." The man replied.

"Oh no! This was my one last chance to ..." Setsuna exclaimed turning toward the man and seeing at last who he was.

"Sapphire!" Setsuna exclaimed throwing her arms around Sapphire and hugging him tightly.

"Setsuna my dearest, what are you doing here?" Sapphire asked.

"I am getting married tomorrow. I had to see you one last time before I did." Setsuna explained.

"Married? To whom?" Sapphire asked.

"To a knight of the Earth realm chosen by Imperial Queen Serenity." Setsuna replied.

"Why are you doing this my dearest?" Sapphire asked.

"It isn't my choice. I'm being forced. My heart will always be yours." Setsuna said forlornly.

"Your body will be his." Sapphire stated.

It was plain fact all the princesses in the Moon Kingdom were to be virgins and expected to remain so until after marriage.

"Not if I give myself to you." Setsuna said softly.

"What did you say?" Sapphire asked.

"Make love to me Sapphire." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna, are you sure?" Sapphire asked.

"My heart is already yours. I want to give my body to you as well." Setsuna said.

Sapphire and Setsuna made love slowly and passionately right there in the middle of that field.

"There she is! Seize him!" A royal Plutonian guard shouted.

Then, a group of Plutonian soldiers surrounded them. One guard grabbed Setsuna, pulled her up and wrapped her in a cloak. Two other guards roughly grabbed Sapphire, yanked him up and bound his hands behind his back.

"Stop it! What are you doing!" Setsuna shouted straining against the guard who held her.

"Calm down, your highness. We'll have him executed in short order for what he did to you." The guard said.

"No! This can't be happening!" Setsuna shouted then blacked out.

When she woke up she was in her bed dressed in her nightgown. She looked toward the door and she saw her maid enter carrying a tray of tea followed by her mother.

"What happened?" Setsuna demanded.

"Excuse us Camille." Queen Sylvia dismissed the maid.

Camille set the tray down on the table then left.

"Mother, you said your time key would allow me to steal away undetected. What happened?" Setsuna asked.

"The key cannot be tracked. I told the guards where to find you." Queen Sylvia said.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Setsuna gasped.

"I cannot allow that man to live. As long as he does, you won't learn to forget him." Queen Sylvia explained.

"How did you tell the guards without being seen as guilty?" Setsuna asked.

"Simply. I merely told them I found a ransom note in your room." Queen Sylvia explained.

"Mother! How could you do this to me! I love him!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Loved him, dear. You must use the past tense when speaking about the deceased." Queen Sylvia reproached.

"He's... no, you... couldn't! ..." Setsuna gasped.

"I had him executed earlier today." Queen Sylvia said.

"On ...what charge?" Setsuna asked.

"Rape." Queen Sylvia replied.

Setsuna collapsed into inconsolable sobbing.

"Darling, you must know I did all of this for you." Queen Sylvia said.

"Get out! I never want to see you again!" Setsuna shouted.

Queen Sylvia got up and left the room.

"Oh gods! Sapphire... I'm... so... sorry." Setsuna managed between sobs.

Next day

"You are a most beautiful bride, milady." Camille said putting the finishing touches on Setsuna's hair.

Camille then put the ruby inset tiara and veil onto Setsuna's head.

"There! The perfect royal bride." Camille announced.

"Camille, could I be alone for a bit?" Setsuna asked.

"Of course milady." Camille replied, dropped a curtsy then left.

Setsuna looked at her reflection in the looking glass. She did appear as beautiful a bride as ever imagined, but she was not happy.

"Sapphire, I will remember you always." She said as she wiped away a single tear.

"Do you Sir Andrew, promise to love, honor and cherish Princess Setsuna as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Andrew replied.

"Do you Princess Setsuna, promise to love, honor and cherish Sir Andrew as long as you both shall live?"

"I... do." Setsuna replied hesitantly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Andrew removed Setsuna's veil then leaned in and kissed her softly.

The crowd cheered as the seemingly happy couple walked to the dance floor and began the customary waltz.

Only hours later the Moon Kingdom was attacked by the Negamoon. Everything was destroyed. Only the senshi were spared. Queen Serenity used the last of her power to send the senshi to Earth in the future so they could live a normal life.


End file.
